Cold Ones and Wolves
by museoftwilight
Summary: Young Isabella Swan would no idea what she had gotten herself into when she started to fancy Edward Cullen, no thought came to her mind that she would be the cause a war that would last for hundreds of years.
1. Great and Terrible

**Cold Ones and Wolves **

**Chapter One: Great and Terrible**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Young Isabella Swan would no idea what she had gotten herself into when she started to fancy Edward Cullen, no thought came to her mind to she would start a war that would last for hundreds of years. **

Isabella Swan, September 30, 1885

I woke up from the most unusual dream. I cannot remember much about it, all I remember was how odd it was. I had a feeling that something great was going to happened today, great but terrible. I sighed and got out of bed. The most dreadful thing was going to happen next, something that I have to go though everyday for the society. I rang the bell for my maid to come in, Emma. Emma was my best friend. Though she was a house maid, didn't have really only thing, but she know me for me, not how the society knows me. I heard the bed open and I turned around to see Ann.

"Yes, Miss. Swan, you rang," she said in a hush voiced. I felt myself blush, no one but my mother and Emma ever seen my just in my thin nightgown.

"Where's Emma?" I asked.

"She is sick, miss," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, a fever." I frowned, thinking of thin Emma sick in bed. "Would you like me to help in get into your corset?"

"Yes, please," I said. I put the corset around me waited. Ann stumbled with the laces and pulled hard. I gasp for all the air was being pushed out of my lungs. Ann stumbled with the laces again.

"All done miss, is there anything else I can do for you miss?" asked Ann.

"No, thank you Ann," I smiled. She turned walked out the door and closed it. I put on one of the blue dresses that comments with my pale skin. I brushed my hair and put it up in a bun. I couldn't help but think of Emma. I walked out of my room and walked down the grand stairs.

"William." William was head of the servants.

"Yes, Miss. Swan?" He said smiling. I smiled looking up to the warm face with wrinkles. His red hair was now turning gray. I liked William, he was like my grandfather.

"I want you to call the best doctor for Emma, ok?" I asked smiling. "And how many times of I told you to call me Bella?"

"Yes, Miss. Bella," he said smiled making his eyes twinkle. I smiled and walked to breakfast. I quickly ate and walked to Emma's room. I tripped once getting to the room. I sighed. I guess I will never be the lady that society would want me to be. I'm not graceful, it is my downfall. I made it to Emma's room to here people talking in the room. I knocked on the door.

"Emma?"

"Bella!" I heard Emma yell the cough. I walked in to see two young men with Emma. One was looking over Emma, he had blond hair and so quite handsome and pale, he must be the doctor, though he did look young, but I trust that William got the best doctor. My eyes were drawn to the other one. He had bronze hair and pale skin like the other. He looked muscular, but not to muscular. He was much more handsome then the other. I felt my face burn from my blush. The one with blond hair looked up and smiled. I saw the color of his eyes, gold.

"Ah, Miss. Swan, I'm Doctor Cullen and this is my son Edward." He smiled and Edward turned to look at me. Now that I could see his face he looked like angel. His face belonged in art work it was so beautiful. I gently took my hand and kissed it as gently as he bowed down.

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss. Swan," he said was gently. He voice was heavenly.

"Bella," I said quietly with my cheeks blazing.

"Pardon?" he asked as he got up from he bow and gently released my hand but quickly locked me in another trap as I looked into his beautiful golden eyes. They looked like drops of honey.

"Call me Bella," I whispered.

"Bella," he repeated to himself and flashing a dazing smiled. I felt my heart flutter. He smiled like he could hear my heart.


	2. Fallen Angel

**Cold Ones and Wolves **

**Chapter Two: Fallen Angel**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon! **

Isabella Swan, September 30, 1885

I was still in daze from the angel that is Edward. I stood there staring at him. He probably thought that I was dim-witted just staring at him like I had no mind or manners. He just stared into my eyes making it had for me to do anything, breathe, think, and even move. His golden eyes trapped me in a world that I never what to leave, despite the fact that I couldn't look away. His golden eyes danced with mystery teasing me to guess that he was thinking, but also with question and curiosity.

"Bella?" He voice was like an angel laughing as beautiful and peaceful.

"Yes," I whispered, still under his power.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, how is Emma doing?" I asked somehow pulled my eyes from the angel to Emma.

"I'm well," she smiled. I smiled at this. I don't know what I would do without Emma. Then a horrible cough came out of her. My smile quickly dropped.

"She is very sick," said Dr. Cullen still looking at Emma, "she should stay in bed. Edward could you please take Ms. Swan out, I don't want her to get sick too."

"Of course," said Edward turning to me flashing me another smile, "Bella." He held out his arm for me to take. My heart was going wild and my checks flushed.

I took his arm. I could feel the hardness of his muscles making my blush crawl to my ears. "Thank you, Edward." He walked out of the room and down the hall.

"My pleasure," he flashed me another smile catching my breath. He is too beautiful to belong on earth. He was a fallen angel gracing earth with his presence.

"There you are Isabella, I have been looking all over for you, and, who is this?" I looked away from Edward to see Miss. White staring at Edward with awe. Miss. White was beautiful, the perfect women, her honey ringlets in a bun and her hazel eyes on Edward. She was not much older then me, she was nineteen.

"I'm Edward Cullen," Edward let go of my arm and bowed. He got up and smiled little.

"Well, what a gentleman you are Edward," Miss. White smiled batting her eyelashes at him. "Isabella, we have to be going, remember you have to get your dress for the masquerade ball." She turned and looked at me but her eyes flashed to Edward then back to me. "Edward would you like to join us?" Smiling the smile that no man could resist at him when she said that.

"No, I do believe my father would want my help. It was nice meeting you…"

"Felicity White," smiled Miss. White.

"Miss. White and It was a pleasure meeting you Bella," he bowed again and kissed my hand. His hand and lips were cold and it sent a shock through me. He got up and smiled then turned gracefully back down the hall. Both Miss. White and I stood there dazed.

"Well, we must be going, Isabella," she said turning and I followed, but all I wanted to do was go back to Edward. We were outside where our carriage.

"Mr. Jacob," said Miss. White.

"Yes," said a husky but kind voice. Mr. Jacob walked around the carriage smiling. He is tall and his skin a natural tan. "How are we today Miss. White and Isabella?" His eyes flashed to me grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine, Mr. Jacob," said Miss. White. He quickly opened the door to the carriage taking Miss. White's hand helping her up. The gently he took mine, his hand was so warm. I skipped a little and Jacob's other hand was on my back. I blushed at the bold move. I got in and my mind thought back to Edward. He was so wonderful, I just met him today but I felt like I knew him for forever.

Miss. White was talking about how my mother was out of town and other gossip. I rolled my eyes. Who are we to talk about others like that, they are nice people but if they do one thing wrong everyone knows about it.

"I heard that a Michael was going to be at the ball, he is a very nice gentleman with a good family name," said Miss. White.

"Really, how nice," I said not really meaning it.

"I wonder if the Cullen's are going to be going to the ball?" she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I don't know." I did hope that Edward would be going, I though how nice Edward would look in a white tie and black tails. I felt myself blush. Miss. White had the most beautiful dress made for me, the some blue that looks good with my pale skin and blush and a nice mask and gloves. We made it back to the house and Jacob smiled at me before I went inside the house. He was quite beautiful but not as beautiful and angelic as Edward. I walked into the house to see Dr. Cullen and Edward.

"Oh," I gasped.

"Hello again Miss. Swan," Dr. Cullen said smiling warmly.

"Hello," I said.

"Edward will you be attending the masquerade ball?" asked Miss. White smiling sweetly at Edward. But he was not looking at her, he was looking at me.

"Yes, I am," he said smiling then looked at Miss. White then back to me.

"Well, we have to be going, good bye Miss. Swan and Miss…" said Dr. Cullen.

"White, Felicity White," she said smiling. Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Good night Miss. White…" started Edward.

"Please call me Felicity," smiling at him and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Felicity," he smiled then looked at me, "Good night, Bella," he said and smiled a cock smile. My heart was pounding.

"Isabella, I think you should go a eat dinner," said Miss. White smiling. I smiled and started walking to the dinning room.

"Bella," said Edward. I turned but of course I trip. I felt cold arms around my waist, stopping my fall and stood me up again. I turned to see Edward there. "She likes to be called Bella." I felt myself blush.

"Thank you," I whispered, "Well, good night Dr. Cullen, Edward." I started walking again to the dinning room.

Soon Miss. White walked in later, she looked a little mad, and she glared at me. I ate fasted and went to my room and changed into my nightgown and flopped down on you bed in unladylike manner. I closed my eyes to see Edwards face was perfectly. He really was a fallen angel.

Sleep came and so did my dream.

I was in a forest, running to a place I didn't know where. It was dark. All I could see by was the stars and the moon. I ran in to a meadow and stopped. I saw Edward there talking with someone on the in the forest with his back turned to me. I opened my mouth but no words come out. I felt arms wrap around me pulling me away. I struggled against them. Edward quickly turned and looked at me. His eyes widen then they turned black. In a flash I was pulled away from the arms and into him cold arms. He held my close and growled at the thing that was in the forest. I tried to turn my head to look and see what but Edward pulled my closer to him. I felt myself being picked up and then we were flying through the forest. No Edward was running. Then he stopped and put me down. He gently stroked my check.

"Please be safe, Bella, my love," he whispered with his honey voice. His eyes looked so sad like an everlasting sadness. It was sinful to make such an angelic being so sad. "Please," he begged then he was gone. Then my dream changed, but his words still haunted me.


	3. What is this Feeling?

**Cold Ones and Wolves **

**Chapter Three: What is this feeling?**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does!**

Isabella Swan, October 15, 1885

It has been days since I have seen Edward but I dream have him every night. Emma is better so Dr. Cullen's services or no longer needed. Its sixteen more days until the ball and I hope I will get to see the earth bound angel that is Edward again. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said not caring who it was. My mother opens the door with a big smile on her face.

"You have a young suitor downstairs, Isabella," she said smiling. I felt my hopes soar, maybe Edward is downstairs.

"Who is it?"

"Michael Newton," smiled my mother. She thought that Michael or Mike was a wonderful gentleman and very handsome but she has not met Edward.

"Oh," I felt my face fall and my nose wrinkle in dislike.

"Michael Newton is a very wonderful gentleman and quite handsome, you should be honored that you fancies you, Isabella," she said almost yelling that a proper lady never losses her temper. I sighed and got up and walked downstairs. I saw my father, Charlie, talking and laughing with Michael. Michael hair was blond and short like he always had it.

"Ah, Isabella, there you are," my father said turning and smiling at me," Michael is here to see you, Isabella." Michael stood up and took my hand, bowed and kissed it.

"Why Isabella, you get more beautiful every time I see you," said Michael. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you Michael," I said grimly thinking of a million others places I would like to be other then here. The one I really wish to be was with Edward.

"Please," he laughed, "call me Mike." I smiled lightly. "Would you like to go for a walk, Isabella?"

I looked at my father and he nodded with a huge smile on his face. I turned to Mike and nodded.

"Wonderful," smiled Mike and took my arm and we walked out the door. The air outside was cool and crisp.

"Will you be going to the ball, on the 31st?" asked Mike will hope in his pale blue eyes.

"Yes."

"Maybe you could save me a dance?"

"Maybe," I said not looking at him but looking into the forest.

"Have you heard about the Cullen's?" Mike and his gossip, he loved it like him money.

"Yes, they are very nice, I met Dr. Cullen and Edward." Mike looked a little upset.

"I don't like Edward, his looks like a fop."

"He is not," I said quickly.

"Do you really know him, Isabella? I met him at the club and he is not a good _boy_ to be around Isabella, I would feel better if you didn't see him again." Mike quickly looked at me. I was shocked, how could he say such things about Edward. I looked into Mike's eyes and saw the answer, he is jealous of Edward.

"I think he is a gentleman," I said looking away from Mike. Mike changed the subject and started talking about his father's business and how he was going to own it and such. I signed and looked down at the ground not listening to him anymore. We somehow made it back to my house. He opened the door for me and I weakly smiled at him. My mother had tea made for us and we sat down and talked. My mother looked like she would have said yes if Mike asked for my hand right now.

"Have you met the Cullen's, Mrs. Swan?" asked Mike. I glared at him. If he told my mother those lies about Edward she would believe every word of it. If Mike told my mother the sky was green and the grass was blue she would believe him.

"No, I haven't," said my mother looking a little sad. She always likes knowing all the society gossip.

"You haven't, Isabella has met _Edward_," he growled a little at Edward's name. "I don't like him, I don't think dear Isabella should see him, he is a horrible boy, heaven knows what he has done in the past, I fear for Isabella and your safety, if you see Edward." My mother gasped.

"I think he is a gentleman," I said. My father walked in.

"Who is a gentleman?" asked my father smiling at Mike.

"Edward Cullen." I said smiling.

"Cullen," he said rubbing him chin, "I met Dr. Cullen, he is very nice and a wonderful doctor, I think he said that Edward wanted to be a doctor too." My mother weakly smiled, her eyes wide.

"Well, I must be going home of dinner," said Mike getting up, "Thank you, Mr. Swan and Mrs. Swan," he turned and looked at me, "Isabella." He smiled and walked out with my father talking some more. My mother looked at me.

"Mother I feel quite exhausted, I think I will be getting off to bed," I said getting up. I got to my bedroom and closed the door. How could Mike tell such laughs about sweet Edward? A feeling came to me, loathing, loathing Mike for telling lies about beautiful angelic Edward. I laid down thinking about the ball and how I couldn't wait until I saw Edward again.


	4. A Run around the Woods

**Chapter Four: A Run around the Woods**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

Isabella Swan, October 30th 1885

Tomorrow I would see Edward again. I felt a little silly always thinking about him and counting down the days until I would see him again. The ball was going to be at the Newton's house. I knew that I was going to dance with Mike. My mother would force me to dance with him. After Mike told all those lies to my mother she hopes I will never see Edward again without Mike there to project me. I rolled my eyes, what is Mike going to do to angel Edward? Edward looked much stronger then Mike, but I heard the Mike fights dirty.

"Miss. Bella," I heard William talking to me. I turned to see him smiling his warm smile.

"Yes, William," I said smiling.

"You got a call from Miss. Jessica," he said, "Shall I get the carriage ready?"

"Yes, thank you William," I said giving a little smile. Jessica was a very good friend of mine and I think she would be perfect for Mike for she loves her gossip and worships the ground Mike steps on. It is quite unhealthy but who am I to say, I have been thinking of Edward for about a mouth now. I stood there waiting for William to come back and say that the carriage is ready. I wondered were Edward moved from, to this town of Forks, probably from New York or England.

"Miss. Bella, the carriage is ready," William's warm voices broke my train of thought.

"Thank you William," I said walking out the door to the carriage. Jacob was there waiting for me.

"Good Morning Ms. Isabella, how are you this morning?" asked Jacob so friendly. He grew from the last time I saw him.

"I'm well and you, Jacob?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm well if your well, Ms. Isabella," he smiled warmly. I felt well checks blush from the bold comment. He opened the door to the carriage and offered his hand to help me up.

"Thank you Jacob," I said and took his hand, it was so warm almost hot. "Or you feeling well Jacob you feel warm?"

"Oh yes Ms. Isabella, I am fine," he smiled looking right in my eyes.

"Call me Bella," I said sitting down on the sit.

"Bella, what fits you well," he smiled then closed the door. I carriage started to move and my mind went to the ball and what Edward would look like. The carriage came to a stop. I got up and opened the door to three men grinning ear to ear. I quickly closed the door but one of the men grabbed the door.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," laughed the man. I stumbled backwards trying to get to the other door. The man grabbed my foot and I kicked him in the face.

"Ah, you little witch!" he yelled. I turned and opened the door of the carriage to see Jacob.

"Ms. Isabella, I mean Bella are you alright?" he asked quickly grabbed me and held me in his arms. Another man came around with a knife. I screamed. Jacob quickly turned and ran into the woods. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held tight and closed my eyes. After sometime Jacob stopped run and put me down on a stump.

"Bella, are you alright," Jacob asked staring me right in the eyes.

"Yes," I said at the same time as I was shaking my head no. This made Jacob laugh.

"I will take that as a maybe," he laughed. His eyes danced with laugher. "We should be getting back." He sighed and helps me up. I just stared at him.

"Who were those people?' I asked, my voice trembling.

"Bad people that I hope you never see them again," he answered. His hands balled into fists and he was shaking.

"Jacob, are you alright?" I turned and looked at me.

"No, Bella, I'm not alright," he answered and turned back around.

'It's my fault, I attract trouble," I said looking away from him. Laugher rang through the woods. I quickly looked up to see Jacob laughing. He just smiled and turned and started walking again. I sighed and followed him. We were out of the woods to see the men still there. There were five of them, and they all had the same look in their eyes.

"Well look who came back," laughed one of man.

"Bella, run, run into the woods now," growled Jacob.

"But," I started.

"Now!" roared Jacob, he was shaking all over. I quickly turned and ran back into the woods, tripping and stumbling over roots and dead branches. The corset I was wearing was making it hard for me to breath but I kept running. I felt my head spinning around and my vision blanking out then coming back then blanking out. Then it all went dark and I felt myself fall. The last thing I heard was an angel calling my name.

"Will she be ok, Carlisle?" asked on angel, wait I know that voice, Edward. I wanted to see his face but I couldn't open my eyes.

"I think so," said Dr. Cullen.

"She will be fine," said another voice, just as beautiful as the others. But this one was female.

"I don't see why we are caring so much for a _human_," said another, female, but it was not kind like the others, it was full of loath.

"Rosalie," growled Edward.

"Edward," Rosalie growled right back.

"Please stop fighting you two," said another voice, female, but it was loving, like a mother's voice.

"I'm sorry, Esme," said Edward. I moved a little trying to open my eyes. I then slowly opened my eyes to see Edward smiling down at me. I was on someone's bed and Edward was sitting beside me.

"Edward?" I asked blinking.

"Yes, Bella," he said so sweetly.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around to see there were others in the room. Dr. Cullen was standing next to a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair. They were other smiling. There was a small, pixie like young lady with short black hair next to a young man with blond hair. Then there was a huge young man that reminded me of a bear next to a stunning looking young lady with long golden hair, I quickly looked back to Edward because the young lady was glaring at me with such hatred it hurt. Edward quickly whipped his head around and glared back at her, and then he turned back to me smiling so warmly.

"We are in my room," he said smiling.

"Why," I asked.

"I found you passed out in the woods," he said, he looked a little mad that I was in the woods. I looked around to see that the others were gone. I felt myself blush about being alone with Edward in his room and about the fact that I had passed out. His golden eyes looked at my blush and sparkled with joy. He raised his hand moved closer to my check but then pulled it back to him and let it drop at his side.

"I will behave," he whispered, but it sound more like he was talking to himself. "Come, I will take you home, your parents are worried about you," he sighed then so easily he picked me up. This made me blush even more. I saw him smirk and walked out of the room. As he walked me out of the house, I looked around. This house was wonderful and so welcoming. We walked outside to see a carriage waiting. I shivered from the cold October night. He looked down at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Hello, Mr. Yorkie, to The Swan's household, do you know where that is?" he asked was nicely.

Mr. Yorkie laughed, "Everyone knows were the police chief lives." Edward smiled and opened the door to the carriage and set me down on the seat. He got in a closed the door and sat down next to me. He reached under the seat and pulled out a blanket and wrapped me up in it.

"Thank you," I smiled. The blanket was soft and nice and warm.

He smiled, "its cashmere." I then noted that he didn't have a blanket.

"Are you cold?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "No, I am not cold, Bella." He then smiled a cock smile. My heart then went crazy. The carriage stopped and the door was opened by Mr. Yorkie.

"The Swan household, sir," he said bowing.

"Thank you, Mr. Yorkie," said Edward getting out. He turned and helped me out.

"Thank you, Edward," I said looking down.

"You're very welcome, Bella," he smiled and walked me to the door and opened it.

"Bells," called my father rushing down the hall.

"Hello, father," I said hugging him. My mother quickly came into the room.

"There you are Isabella, how dare you give us a scare like that," she scolded.

"I'm very sorry, mother," I whispered looking down.

"Who is this?" asked my father.

"I'm Edward Cullen," said Edward shaking my father's hand.

"Cullen," my mother squeaked thinking of what Mike told her, "_Edward Cullen_!"

"Yes," he said bowing, being the gentleman that he is and nothing like what Mike told my mother.

"Well, I'm shore Isabella is very tried so Bella why don't you go upstairs to bed," said my mother quickly looking at Edward with wide eyes.

"Yes, mother," I said looking down, "Good night father, good night Edward," I said looking up at Edward.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," he said smiling. I turned and walked up the stairs to my room. I charged hoping that Edward would be alright with my mother thinking about thoughts lies that Mike told her. I sighed and lay down to sleep, hoping I would be able to see Edward again.


	5. Masquerade

**Chapter Five: Masquerade **

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! **

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon!**

Isabella Swan October 31st 1885

Four maids were in my room helping me get ready for the masquerade ball. The dress looked wonderful on me, showing a little of my shoulders and my cleavage. A diamond necklace lay gracefully on my collarbone.

"Everyone out so I can do Bella's hair," said Emma pushing the other three maids out. I smiled at her. "Are you hoping to dance with someone special Bella?" Her eyes flashed and a wicked smiled came to her face. She started brushing my hair and stared styling it.

I laughed, "What ever do you mean be that Emma?"

"Pardon me for saying this but Edward Cullen looked like a _very _nice man," giggled Emma, "he was _very _something and that is for sure."

"Emma!" I gasped and playfully slapped her.

"What! He _is _something!"

"He is a very nice gentleman," I said.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Son of a doctor, he comes from wealth family, and a good family name, and is very handsome. Why wouldn't you be hoping to dance with him?"

"Because think of all the other fine young ladies that would like to dance with him, ones that can dance without flying all over the place. You know that I am not gracefully," I said glaring at her.

She chuckled, "Yes, but he is the one that found you in the wood, and I saw the look he gave you when he first saw you, and…" she started.

"Yes, but Ms. White fancies him," I sighed, Ms. White was so much better looking then I

She snorted, "Ms. White fancies all handsome men. Besides he is seventeen, the some age as you, Ms. White is nineteen."

"That just helps her. He will be looking for a charming, _graceful_, beautiful woman, not an impertinent girl," I signed.

"Yes Bella, because you always are cheeky, insolent, and impolite," said Emma rolling her eyes.

I smiled, "I get the cheekiness for you." She laughed.

"Of course you do. You hair is all done Bella." I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked magnificent. My brown hair was up in a bun with small ringlets coming out, I had to pieces of hair in a gentle ringlet framing my face, and in the bun there were little blue flowers matching my dress.

"Oh, Emma, it's wonderful, thank you so much," I said turning and hugging her.

"I only ask for one thing," she said smiling.

"Anything," I said still hugging her.

"You must dance with Edward Cullen."

"Have a fun time at the ball, Miss. Isabella," said Jacob as he help me out of the carriage.

"Thank you, Jacob," I said smiling. The Newton's house was huge and was all lighten up of the masquerade. I quickly fixed my blue mask with little diamonds crushed making it sparkle. We slowly walked up to the door.

"Bells, I must say you look dazzling," said he father smiling. He was red tie with black tails and a black mask.

"You look very handsome father," I said smiling.

"I wonder who will be here?" pondered my mother out loud.

"The Stanley's are going to be here and the Newton's, it would be humorous if they didn't come," Laughed my father. I smiled at him. We got to the door and my father opened it for us.

"Thank you, father," I said smiling.

"Ah, Charlie my good man, I'm glad you could make it," said Mr. Newton, "And Renee you look lovely, and Isabella you are as beautiful as ever." I smiled at him.

"Oh Renee, the Cullen's are here, one of the girls, Rosalie, is reveling too much," said Mrs. Newton pulling my mother away and me along. Is this all society does, gossip. We made it to the dance hall to see people whirling around so gracefully to the music playing. My eyes found Edward dancing with Lauren Mallory. She was busy talking and Edward looked extremely bored and was looking around as of looking for someone. My breath was caught in my chest when I saw what he was wearing. Edward was already gorgeous in everyday clothes, but in a white tie and black tails he was beyond words. He had a black mask that made him look handsomely mysterious. He eyes came to me and I quickly looked away embarrassed that you had caught me looking at him and I felt warmth going to my cheek as I started to blush.

"Isabella?" I looked up to see Mike smiling at me his eyes kept moving up and down my body then back to my face. "You look…amazing."

"Thank you Mike," he was wearing a blue mask and a pale blue tie with a suit. "You look handsome."

"Would you honor me with a dance?" he asked still staring at me.

"Yes," I said, just think Bella, he can only dance with you three times. He took my hand and leaded you to the dance floor. We danced and he talked, more gossip. I signed and nodded my head. The song ended and he looked a little upset. He muttered something and walked away.

"Bella," said the sweetest voice in the world, the one I wanted to here. I turned to see Edward smiling. The sight made me melt inside. "Would you care to dance?"

I felt my cheeks burn, "I'm not that good at dancing, I'm not that graceful," I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry Bella, I would never let you fall," he said truthfully. He gently took my hand and raised it up then with his other hand gently placed it on my back. With my other trembling hand I put it on his shoulder. My eyes traveled from looking at my hand now on his shoulder to looking into his eyes. I took an inhale to calm myself to smell the most wonderful, mouthwatering thing in the world.

"Ready," he whispered in my ear. I slowly nodded. He chuckled lightly. Then before I knew it we were whirling and twirling along with everyone else. I smiled. I wasn't making a fool of myself.

"You know you are lovely when you smile, her eyes light up when you smile," he whispered into my ear, his cold breathe ran down my neck making me shiver. I felt myself blush and slowing moving up to my ears. "You look lovely when you blush too." He chucked, "your blush goes up to your ears, how delightful." To my great sadness the music stopped. I frowned only to here Edward chunkily.

"Do worry Bella, we will dance again," he promised then bowed and kissed my gloved hand. I stood there dazzled for a moment then slowly looked over to a chair and sat down.

"Here, my dear have some lemonade," said Mrs. Newton handing me a cup with lemonade in it.

"Thank you," I said taking the cup from her. I took a slip and watched as others danced. Jessica was dancing with Mike; they both looked like you were talking about gossip. I wanted to laugh.

I put the cup down and got up to get some flesh air. I walked outside to the garden. The garden was nice with little paths running although it. I walked and looked at the flowers; a lot of them were dieing, but nothing last forever. I took a seat on a bench and looked up to the house. I was pretty far away from the house but you could still see it with in all light up. I relaxed and thought about the wonderful dance I had with Edward. A twig snapped and I spun around in my seat to see what it was. All I could see was forest. My heart was pounding. I thought about the bears and mountain lions that are around here. I saw something move. I stopped breathing. I squinted to see better into the woods. I still saw nothing. I slowly stood up. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I screamed.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Edward there with wide eyes. I quickly stopped screaming. I threw my arms around him and buried my head in him shoulder. My heart was still pounding and I was scared. He froze at my action then loosed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"Shh, Bella it's ok, I'm here, its ok," he whispered into my ear. He kept whispering comforting words in my ear. Slowly my heartbeat went down and I felt calmer. I pulled away from Edward, but I didn't want to and he let go of me. I lost my mask from putting my head in his shoulder.

"Have you seen my mask?" I asked looking around. Edward belt over and pulled something up.

"Yes," he said smiling. I couldn't see him very well for the only light was from the moon. I stepped closer to me, "May I?" he asked. He gently put the mask back on my face, I felt his cold fingertips touch my face and it sent a shock through me. Looked up into his eyes, his let go of the mask and slid the back on his forefinger down my cheek to my chin before pulling it back to him. My heart was beating wildly. We walked back to the house in silence.

"Goodbye Bella. I hope to see you again," he whispered bowing a kissing my hand again. He then smiled, turned and walked away.

"There you are Bells," laughed my father. I followed him to the carriage were Jacob waited outside. He helped my father in first. He gently grabbed my hand helping me in the carriage.

"Be careful around Cullen, Bella," he whispered in my ear. Before I could stay anything I was in the carriage and he closed the door.

I walked down the hall of the servant's house. How dare you say that to me, what right does he has to say that to me! I stopped at the door and knocked loudly.

"Come in," I heard him say. I quickly opened the door not thinking and walked in. Jacob was sitting on his head reading a book with no shirt on. I could see all the muscles he had. I quickly looked down. I heard the door swing shut behind me.

"Bella!" I heard him stumbling around the room.

"I'm sorry."

"Bella, what are you doing here? You can look now." I looked up to see him standing very close to me but with a shirt.

"What did you mean when you said 'be careful around Cullen', and how dare you say that about him, do you even know him?"

"I know what he is," he said staring at me.

"And what does that mean!" I was angry with him now.

"You don't know anything about him, Bella!" he yelled at me.

"I do too, I know that he is sweet and nice and a gentleman." He snorted.

"I bet you wouldn't be saying those thing if you knew," he said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"What he _is_, what his family _is_," he hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"And you know what he _is_!"

"Yes," he asked stepping closer to me, closing the three feet we had about from us. I quickly stepped back hitting the door. He stepped forward again.

He sighed and his eyes soften, "Bella, you don't know how fragile you are," he whispered and gently lifted up his hand and gently stroked my check. He hand was so warm almost hot. I took a raged breath. "You don't know how easily he can hurt you Bella."

"I have to go," I said and opened the door and started walking out but Jacob grabbed my wrist and spun my around.

"Please be careful," he whispered and let me go. I ran to my room and a most unladylike manner and flew myself on my bed. I was shaking from my head to my toes. I pulled out all the pins out of my hair and changed into my nightgown and wrapped a blanket around me. I closed my eyes to see Edwards face and hear Jacob's words, 'please be careful.'


	6. Riddles

**Chapter Six: Riddles **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

Isabella Swan November 1, 1885

I sat in the library looking for something, anything, about the riddle that Jacob had placed on me. Maybe he was just joking, but something inside of me tells me that he is not. Of course that leads to other questions like why does Jacob care, and would Edward _really _hurt me? But do I really know him. I have only talked with me three times, I haven't known him or his family for along time, but they seem like nice people, of course looks can be deceiving. Why do I always run into this type of things, why can't I be normal? But what is normal? Who says what is normal and what is not normal? Who says when someone is crazy or sane? Who has the right to say someone is not normal when they might have some flaws themselves? Who, society? But who is society? Who can say something is unnatural or terrifying just because we don't know about it? I felt my head spinning from all my thinking, so many question that no one can answers. I picked up one of Walt Whitman poems and read, '_Have you felt so proud to get at the meaning of poems._' I put it down not wanting to think anymore, just relax. I picked up and random book and walked outside to read it in my favorite place, under a weeping willow tree. I sat down and opened the book, _Dracula. _I chuckled lightly, who would believe such nonsense. Vampires, going around sucking peoples blood, and can't go out in sunlight or would burst into flames. Nonsense as it was, it was still good literature. I slowly got lost in the book; it was nonsense, but fascinating nonsense.

"Bella?" I jumped dropping the book and losing my page. I looked to see Jacob standing there trying to hold in a laugh. I glared at him, he was the one that gave me this riddle, and he was the cause of my headache.

"What do you want, Mr. Jacob," I asked fixing my hair and smoothing out my dress, trying to make myself look proper.

"I wanted to talk to you, Bella," he said bowing over and picking up my book. Joyful, more riddles! He booked the book and saw the name and raised his eyebrows.

"About what, Mr. Jacob?" I asked grabbing the book from him. He smirked at me and folded his arms across his chest.

"Anything on your mind, Bella," he whispered so sweetly. I started at his Indian face into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I want to know about, you Jacob," I said.

Jacob laughed and pointed his index finger into his chest, raising his brows, "Me? You want to know about me? Wouldn't you like to know about _someone_ else first?"

"I will get to that _someone_ later," I said quickly.

"Well, my name is Jacob, I'm of the Quileute tribe, and that is about it," he smiled.

"Ok, how do you know what they are?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"All of my people know, silly Bella," he laughed. I frowned. He stopped laughing, "please be careful, Bella," he whispered so quickly.

"Why should I?" I asked watching me closely.

"Don't think that Edward is the only one that cares for you," he whispered then turned and left. I stood there stunned. I quickly rushed back in the house for dinner. My mother talked about her gossip and father talked about how little crime there was. I smiled and ate but not really tasting it. I thought about Edward and now Jacob. Jacob was a nice looking young man, not as handsome as Edward but still handsome. I thought about how my life seemed to be a massive riddle now and something told me that everything was going to change.

"Yes, well, I have invited the Dr. Cullen and his sons to the gentleman club to get to know them better and to see how they like it here in Forks. Renee, why don't you and Bella invite Mrs. Cullen and their two daughters to go to your club, hum?" asked my father looking up at my mother.

"Mrs. Esme Cullen, Alice, and," said my mother then wrinkled her nose in detest, "Rosalie. Esme and Alice are wonderful ladies but Rosalie is very pigheaded about the rules of society and how to be a proper young lady."

"Well maybe Bella could become friends with her and help her, wouldn't that be nice," said my father smiling at me.

"It would be something," murmured my mother.

After dinner I put the book back in the library. I walked down the hall still thinking about Edward and Jacob.

"Miss. Bella," said William rushing up to me with a letter in his hand.

I smiled, "Hello, William, how is your wife doing?"

"She is well, Miss. Bella, thank you, but you have a letter," he said handing me the letter. I looked up in his wise old blue eyes. They were sparkling that told me something was going on. I was about to question him but he smiled and turned and left.

I walked down the hall looking at the letter. All it said in the front was **'Bella' **in the most beautiful handwriting. I opened the door to my room, walked in, closed the door and sat down on my bed. I gently opened the letter. The letter had a wonderful smell to it, I have smelt it before, but it slips my mind of were. My eyes flashed to the letter to read:

**Dearest Bella, **

**I hope that you are doing well since last time of saw you. No more runs through the woods I hope. I wish I could see you face to face but I have a feeling your mother doesn't like me very well. I think it has something to do with Michael Newton, but I am not sure. I do wish you are safe and I think of your safety every second. I hope that you are well and I hope you are not too bored. I wish to really talk with you but every time it seems like time slips away. I hope I don't get in trouble by your mother from this letter and if you did I am very sorry and I hope that you can forgive me. Alas, all the paper in the world would not be able to hold all that I wish to say to you and all I wish to hear from you, so I must end my letter. Bella, please don't go into the woods without someone else with you. I would feel terrible if something were to happen to you. I hope to see you again soon. Bella, be safe.**

**Edward**

He cared about me, about my safety. I felt my heartbeat wildly as I gently folded the letter back up and put it in a safe place. I wanted to see Edward so bad now. I quickly got ready for bed and lay down. I closed my eyes to hear Jacob voices saying, 'Edward is not the only one that cares for you.' More riddles in my life, just what I need.


	7. The Ladies Club

**Chapter Seven: The Ladies Club**

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing!**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon!**

Isabella Swan November 3, 2006

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Swan for inviting us to your club," said Esme flashing a beautiful smile.

"Well, I thought this would be a grand time to get to know you better," said my mother smiling. We walked down the halls of the club and I feeling bored, Rosalie glared at me, but Alice looked nice. She smiled at me and didn't glare. We walked around and listened as my mother and Esme talked to each other. Everywhere we went, Rosalie got looks because of how showy her dress was. Alice and Esme had both nice dresses but you can tell that they were expensive.

"Why don't we play a friendly game of croquet?" asked my mother heading outside. So we all started to play. My mother had blue, Esme had orange, Alice had yellow, I had green, and Rosalie had black. The game started off good, my mother squealed when she got her ball through a wicket. Alice was the first to win, then my mother. Esme was going to be next and Rosalie and I were tied. It was Rosalie's turn and she smacked my ball far away all most in the woods. She smirked at me. Esme was next and she had finished. It was my turn; I hit the ball hard and hit Rosalie's foot.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I said rushing over, doing my best not to fall. Rosalie glared and walked over to her ball. I walked over to the others then I heard the click of the mallet hitting the ball, then I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head. I stumbled a little trying not to fall.

"Bella are you alright?" asked my mother rushing over to me.

"She should sit down," said Esme gently taking my hand walking me inside to a chair. Her hand was cold but nice. I saw Alice glare at Rosalie. I sat down in the seat. My head was spinning. I closed my eyes trying to make the world stop spinning.

"I think she will be alright," said Alice.

"Ah, Renee there you are," I heard my father's voice, "What happened to Bella?"

"She was hit in the head with a croquet ball," said Esme so sweetly, "Carlisle can you look at her?" Carlisle who is Carlisle, oh, Carlisle must be Dr. Cullen. I then felt a cold hand on the back of my hand where the ball hurt.

"Isabella, can you hear me?" asked Dr. Cullen. I nodded my head.

"Can you open your eyes?" asked Dr. Cullen. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dr. Cullen standing in front of me. To the right of him as Esme and the left was Edward. He looked very worried and his eyes kept flashing to Rosalie and glared at her.

"Well, everything ok with you Isabella, just a headache is all," said Dr. Cullen smiling. I gave him a weak smile.

"We were going to go horseback riding but since Bella hurt her head, I guess we will go home," said my father looking sad that he didn't get too spent more time with Dr. Cullen.

"No, I'm fine, I will stay here and you can go horseback ridding," I said quickly.

"I will stay will Bella so she doesn't get lonely," said Edward smiling.

My mother looked like she was going to say something but my father spoke first, "Wonderful." They left but, my mother kept looking behind her shoulder at Edward.

"I'm sorry about what Rosalie did to you," said Edward taking a seat next to mine.

"It's alright," I whispered looking down at the ground.

I felt Edward's cold hand gently grabbed my chin tilting my head to look at him, his breathtaking golden eyes stared at me with some feeling, but I can't name it, the look for him is new to me.

"It is not alright, you got hurt and now I feel bad because I wasn't there," he whispered into my face, sending a breath of his mouthwatering smell making my heart beat madly.

I started blushing, "You can't always be there, Edward."

"I would like to always be there thought," he whispered, still staring into my eyes. I was once again trapped by him with his eyes. I never wanted to look way for this golden heaven. I then realized that I would like it if he was always there too. I blushed at my thought. Then I thought about what Jacob had said about knowing what they _are_.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes, Bella," he whispered oh so sweetly it made my heart melt. I liked it when he said my name. Every time he did my heart would beat wildly.

"Do you know a Jacob Black?" I asked.

His brows went up and he looked confused, "Yes, why? Do you ask, Bella?"

"No reason, he is my carriage driver and he was just talking about you," I whispered.

"Talking about what?" he asked pushing the subject.

"Nothing really, about what a nice gentleman you are," I whispered. We kept talking until our families got back, then we left back to our homes. I thought a lot about Edward, I just couldn't get him off my mind. He was wonderful, but I got the feeling he was hiding something from me. I didn't like that feeling, but maybe he was hiding from for my own protection. All I knew was that there were two people that could answer my questions, one Edward himself, and two, Jacob.


	8. Answers

**Chapter Eight: Answers**

**Yup, I still don't own Twilight or New Moon!**

**In this story Jacob is the older then Bella! **

Isabella Swan November 3, 1885

The whole house was asleep. I got up and quickly changed. I rushed down to the servants' house, but being enough so that I didn't wake up anyone. I was at Jacob's door, when I heard voices inside.

"Well, Jacob," asked a deep voice, it was male, maybe twenty-three.

"Well, what Sam?" snapped Jacob.

"You know what Jacob, you are going to be turning eighteen, you know the rules," said Sam.

"I know," growled Jacob.

"Good Bye Jacob, I will see you soon," said Sam then the door opened. There stood a tall, muscular man with the same black hair and tan skin like Jacob.

"Bella," said Jacob quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me around Sam. Sam stared at me, then looked at Jacob, and then turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jacob, a little angrily.

"I wanted to talk with you," I whispered. He eyes quickly brighten with happiness. He led me over to his bed and I sat down. We talked for awhile and he made me laugh a lot. His eyes sparkle with joy every time I laughed.

"Jacob, when is your birthday?" I asked.

Jacob smiled, "November 10th."

"Oh, Happy early Birthday," I smiled. He then sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing that you should worry about Bella," he said staring at me. I was about to saw something when he went stiff. He quickly got up and looked out the window. I got up and followed.

"What is it?" I asked looking out the window.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something," he whispered his brows together. I shivered thinking what it could be. "Are you cold?" he asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder, the heat from his arm was nice against my cold skin.

"A little," I said sheepishly. He smiled and walked over and grabbed the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around me. I gave a weak smile as a thank you.

"How old will you be?" I asked.

He smiled, "Eighteen." He looked at me then his eyes flashed to the window. He shot to the window in a heartbeat. He quickly opened the window and looked outside.

"Jacob, what is it?" I asked again, if he says nothing, I might scream.

"I think it would be best if you went back to your room, Bella," he said turning and looking at me, his brows were together and he looked angry. "I will walk you back to the house." He walked over to me and helped me up. I put the blanket down on the bed and he escorted me out of the room. When we got outside he pushed me closer to him, passed the proper distinct. I felt the warm come off his skin. His eyes kept looking into the woods, scanning them for something. I felt myself slowly become fearful. Was something out there that was making Jacob like this?

"Jacob, please tell me what is it," I begged. He looked down at me; he gently lifted his hand and gently stroked my cheek. The warmth of his hand danced on my cheek.

"You're so cold, Bella," he whispered pulling me closer to him to the point that it was proper. I gasped. I then heard a low growl, it sounded like it was coming from the woods. I turned my head to look and I thought I saw Edward for a slip second but then he was gone. I quickly pulled away from Jacob and started to run to the woods. No, Edward couldn't have been there, my mind was just playing tricks on me. I rushed into the woods to feel a twig hit my face, but I kept running.

"Bella," Jacob yelled. I heard him coming close behind me. I just ran as fast as I could, pushing twigs and branches out of my way. Two arms wrapped around my waist making me stop. I felt the warmth from them and a heavy breathe down my neck.

"Bella, what do you think you are doing, what if you ran into a mountain lion or something," Jacob said harshly turning me around to look at him. "What if something happened to you, hmm?" I squirmed around in him arms.

"Let me go," I said still trying to get away from him, but he just pulled my in closer to him.

"No, Isabella, you need to be told about to real world. Life isn't all sunny days and laughs," he said. What sunny days? I have only seen seven days of sun in my life.

"You could have got attacked by a bear or a mountain lion or worst! What if a group of men were out in these woods and then you come running in, do you think that they would be wonderful gentlemen? Hmm, Isabella, do you? Look at me!" He grabbed my chin and tilted my head to look into his eyes. I felt quiet tears starting to come down my face.

"Oh, Bella," said Jacob his voice softening and pulling my face into his chest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," he whispered into my ear, "just what if something happened to you, I would feel terrible. Bella, it's just that there are other things out in the woods, more horrible then mountain lions and bears." He gently wiped away my tears from my face. I stared into his deep brown eyes.

"Like what? What could be more terrible then mountain lions and bears?" I asked my head spinning with question, wonderful, more riddles.

He bent his head down so his lips were right in my ear, "Vampires."

I pulled away from him, "Don't be silly Jacob, where is no such thing as vampire."

Jacob just gently folded his arms, "Then there this no such thing as the Cullen's." Cullen's, Edward, a vampire, I don't imagine nice, gentle Edward to be a vampire.

I laughed, "Jacob, you must have been talking to Mike."

Jacob raised his brows, "Why don't you ask _him_?"

"And how do you know this, hmm, Jacob? Are you a vampire too?" I asked.

He just glared at me, "No, I'm not."

"Then how do you know?" I questioned turning and walking farther into the woods. But Jacob was quickly in front of me.

"They are dangers," he said, staring at me.

"I would like it if you do not talk about the Cullen's like that. They are very nice and respectable people…" I started to say but Jacob grabbed my by my shoulders.

"Bella are you so dim that you can not see the danger you are in! Bella, please stay away from them, all of them, Edward too," he shouted at me. I felt tears pour down my face, I didn't want to stay away for Edward, and I wanted to be closer to him.

"It doesn't matter," I cried. Jacob stared at me like I had two heads.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" asked Jacob his eyes narrow slits.

"It doesn't matter what he or his family is, he is still nice and sweet and gentle to me," I said, pulling away from him once away and running back to the house, I ran until I hit my bed. I then just cried into my pillow. It really didn't matter, I still loved him.


	9. Edward

**Cold Ones and Wolves**

**Chapter Nine: Edward **

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon**

Isabella Swan November 4, 1885

I stayed in bed all morning. I didn't feel like doing anything, just laying there staring at nothing. My father was at work and my mother was gone with Jessica's mother. Emma came in and asked what was wrong; I said that I was just tired. I didn't care, I really didn't care what he and his family was. They were nice to me, so why did it matter. It doesn't, it doesn't, I keep telling myself, but I knew that wasn't true. It does matter that I don't care, something is wrong with me. I keep wishing to see him even though it is dangerous for me to be with him.

"Ms. Bella?" said William on the other side of the door.

"Yes, William," I said sitting up on my bed. The door opened and Williams's warm face came in.

"You have a letter Ms. Bella from Mr. Edward Cullen," said William smiling walking over to me, handing me the letter. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you William, say hello to your wife for me," I said smiling.

"I will, Ms. Bella," he smiled then walked out, closing the door behind him. I looked down at the paper to see that it was shaking, the paper wasn't shaking it was my hands. I looked at the front of the letter to see the same elegant handwriting, spelling out my name. I slowly started to open it. I opened the letter to read:

_Dearest Bella, _

_I wish to see you as soon as possible; I have something I must tell you. Though I believe someone else has already told you. Bella, if you do not wish to see or hear from me again, just send back this letter and on my honor I will respect your wish. But please, Bella, I need to tell you something. _

_Eternally Yours,_

_Edward_

I put down the letter and jumped up rushing to get ready, I was going to see him again. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. I quickly threw my long brown hair up in a bun with two pieces of hair framing my face. I rushed downstairs and told William to get the carriage ready. He smiled at me and left. When he came back, he escorted me to the carriage. I then saw Jacob. He was smiling at me and his deep brown eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Bella, where am I taking you?" he asked smiling at me, helping me into the carriage.

"To the Cullen's house, please," I said. His smile quickly fell, and muttered something then closed the carriage door. I sat there thinking about what Edward needed to tell me, that he was a vampire? What would I tell him, that I didn't care? The carriage ride took along time; I believe Jacob had something to do with that. But slowly the carriage stopped and Jacob opened the door. His face was grim, and that usual smile and laughed in his eyes were gone.

"The Cullen's house," he muttered looking down at the ground as he helped me out of the carriage.

"Thank you Jacob," I said.

His head shoot up as he looked at me, "Bella, please be careful," he whispered. I nodded and quickly walked to the front door, I knocked once and then the door opened.

"Bella," said Alice smiling widely at me, "Come in." She opened the door more and I walked in. I turned my head and saw Jacob kicking a rock with his hands in his pockets, glaring at the forest. I turned back to Alice who was smiling. I looked around the house; it was just as beautiful as I remembered it. Alice led me into one of the rooms. Then she turned and walked out. I sat on one of the chairs looking around the room. It was beautiful and my eyes landed on the grand piano, I wonder who plays. I slowly got up and walked over to it. I couldn't play the piano, but still it is such a beautiful instrument. I dare not touch it in fear of breaking it, with my luck it would.

"Do you play?" asked the angelic voice behind me. I felt my heart start pounding, it was Edward. I quickly turned and shook my head. His face was as angelic as I remember it. But his eyes looked so sad. He walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. He slowly started to play, the most beautiful song I have every heard. I closed my eyes and smiled, just listing to the music. The music then came to a sweet end, letting the last note stay in the air slowly fainting into nothing. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward starting at me. I felt myself blush and I looked down at my feet. I felt a cold hand gently grab my hand. I looked at my hand to see two pale hands surrounding it. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me, he eyes were two pieces of heaven and I found it hard to breathe.

"Bella?" asked the angel. "You didn't have to come, you could have just…" I put one finger on his lips to silence him. His eyes went wide, and so did mine when I relieved what I just did. I pulled it away quickly and Edward frowns a little.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," I whispered, feeling my blush creep to my checks. I tried to look away but his eyes wouldn't let me do so.

He sighed, "I should tell you something Bella." He then gently led me over to a chair and I sat down in. Edward knelt down in front of me staring into my eyes.

"Bella," he sweetly whispered, he sighed again and looked down at his hands, "I'm not who you think I am. I am a horrible, terrible monster, and it would be better if I didn't see you, but I am a very selfish creature and I couldn't be away for you, Bella." He looked up into my eyes once more; his golden eyes were full of pain and sorrow.

"Bella, I must tell you, you can run out this door anytime you want," he whispered, "and I will respect your wish and you will never see me or my family again." I felt my heart break, never see Edward again, I didn't care what he was, and I could never be away from him.

His golden eyes dimming as he started to opened is mouth and I knew what was coming next, "Bella, I'm a vampire."

"I know," I whispered.

His eyes widen with shock then to angry, "You know and you still came here today?"

"I know that you weren't going to kill me," I whispered softly, so soft I wondered if he could hear me.

"How would know?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just do," I said staring into his eyes, "and I don't care what you are Edward."

His eyes looked confused, "you don't care?" I shook my head no. "Well, I should tell you that I don't hunt humans, only animals."

"Oh," I whispered, not really knowing what to say. He sigh a looked away.

"Bella, I'm worried on how you are taking this, is inhuman to be this calm," He said softly looking to his hands then up into my eyes. "You should be staring at me like I'm mad or running out the door screaming, not sitting here, and staring at me."

I started at him of a second and then I started shaking my head, "Edward, I really don't care what you are and it would be more painful to leave now then staying here with you."

"I was afraid of this, that you or I would be able to leave," he whispered softly. I felt myself blush and I looked away only to feel a cold hand gently caresses my cheek. I know that it was Edward's and that only made me blush more. I heard him signed and I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"Edward," said the musical voice behind us. We both turned around to see Alice there smiling widely.

"Yes Alice," he said nicely.

"Bella, should be getting home, her parents would be worried about her," said Alice. Edward frowned but nodded his head.

"Yes, you should be getting home. I have a feeling that your mother doesn't like me as it is and if I kept you here any longer, she would never let me see you again," Edward said jokingly, but I knew and he knew that it was true.

"She listens to gossip far too much, that if someone told her the sky was red and the grass was purple she would believe it. But she is still a wonderful mother," I said.

"Yes, she is a wonderful mother with a wonderful daughter," said Edward staring at me. His comment made my face turn from pink to fierily red. My blush only made he amused and he smiled with delight. We got up and walked to the front door and he opened it for me.

"Goodbye Edward," I said starting to walk out the door of the beautiful house.

"Bella," he whispered. I stopped and turned to look at him. "Please come tomorrow, Bella." I smiled and nodded my head. He took my hand, bowed, and kissed my hand. "Goodbye Bella." He let go of my head and I turned and walked outside in the cold November air and I swear I heard him say, 'Be safe.'

**A/N: Chapter Nine everybody. Sorry that I didn't update sooner, but school and stuff as taking up my time, but I would rather be writing this story then school work. Thank you of review and if you have any questions and comments just ask! **


End file.
